


Man of My Heart

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: After starting your new job at a bank you try to settle into your new home and finally make a purchase you’ve been dying to make for years. One that drives your new boss crazy as he tries to figure out if you’re available or not.





	1. Chapter 1

…

Kurdûn - heart-man, literally, also “man of my heart” or “man with heart”

Âzyungâl - lover

 .

Working at this dimly lit bank seemed to have mainly monetary benefits at first, at least until you met the Owner’s Grandson. Thorin Durin, impeccably dressed and dazzlingly untouchable, to anyone and everyone it seems. Head to toe in well tailored, practically painted on in more than a few occasions that caused more than a few distracted bruises drawing hushed gasps and squeaks from the injuries that were promptly withheld. Day by day you managed to keep your head down while others did their best to practice their Hobbittish in hopes of speaking with you more privately.

Moving from the Shire had been hard but the money was good and there was very little to be accomplished with an accounting degree, so off to Dwarf territory you went. Returning home to your surprisingly huge apartment for the small price it cost you, the ache you felt in the half bare shelves kept growing so you did something you were never allowed to do before. On a whim after a long day at work you paused on the walk home to stop in at the local pet shop. 

True they only sold small rodents and lizards it stirred something in you, eyeing the rabbits affectionately you wavered as the memory of their kind being mainly silent and requiring a large clean up drove you from the cuddly creatures. But roaming the aisles your eye caught a familiar stern figure with a large bag of cat kibble on his shoulder with his other hand eyeing an adorably fuzzy teasing toy on a long string that did the impossible, it made the giant smile. Granted it was just a flinch of the corner of his mouth but still a smile none-the-less.

Turning to eye the wall of cat trees your hands swung behind you with one hand habitually clasping around the other wrist as one of your feet rocked on the toe of your heel behind the other as you pondered which a cat would find more enjoyable feeling a pair of eyes sliding over your back before suddenly leaving you. Turning back your suspicion was correct in that Thorin was gone, but still the thought lingered all through your walk home and soon through your lunches your eyes were glued to your phone investigating the differences between the breeds as you couldn’t help but wonder which breed belonged to the Stoic man. Short and speckled fur, long and poofy, hairless certainly would be out with the food he chose. Then the questions of snouts and temperament.

All this bringing creeping smiles to your face stirring a rippling curiosity through the bank. Lonely it had been for you yes, but for good reason. The Prince himself had claimed you and all his kin noticed and respected that, maintaining their distance waiting for your link to grow. But this change in you stirred a fledgling fear in each of them at who you might have fallen for that could possibly compete with the Prince you had not-so long ago joined the other countless women in fawning over him. 

 _Had he been merely a lonely daydream, did he truly mean that little to you, was there possibly a chance to win you back?_  

All this had to be answered, and soon. So the youngest of his clan set out to do just that. Easing their way closer to you through the day claiming seats at your lunch table in the break rooms and fail miserably at gaining your attention with their suggestive conversations in hopes you might overhear and join in.

Today was the day. Pulled into your jeans and favorite sweater you made a daily trip to the pet store through the week to gain all the supplies you would need and now the final task. After searching online at breeds an ad for a shelter came into your attention and you joined the back of the line waiting after the line of children at the promotional adoption day. Waiting and listening to the children all voicing their hopes for the available choices, sideways gazing at you and your pleasant smile and quiet demeanor wondering why you wouldn’t bring the child you were obviously picking for to the shelter, assuming it must be a gift.

.

One by one they went in and left happily holding cardboard carriers with meows and slightly scared jostles with adoption papers being waved. Last in line as the workers had informed the few behind you that only dogs were left, their reluctant shift to return home left you timidly following inside to the last cage of the line with a wondering anxiety of what sort of cat had been left. No matter what you would not turn. No injury or impairment or heightened age would turn you away. Gladly you would welcome the creature into your home and bask lovingly in the company smothering it with every ounce of love and care you could muster. Next to the last cage you turned eyeing the seemingly empty cage the burly Dwarf with the poofy silver beard and long braided ponytail had pointed to. 

Curiously glancing around inside it until the Dwarves’ thick finger reached out to flick the bell pinned to the gated door. Bringing a smile to your face as pink little circles under the white tiny paws of the impossibly small kitten reached out from under the blanket inside to reach out and flick at the bell in return making you giggle. Moving closer on your toes the Dwarf smirked knowing you’d already accepted the small creature causing him to reach out to unhook the gate causing the kitten to duck back inside its hiding spot as the Dwarf held the cardboard carrier and eased back the blanket adding it to the box and the small kitten after. “We aren’t sure why, but he hasn’t grown like his Sisters. Should be nearly full sized by now. Runts nearly always need more health attention as they age.”

You smiled accepting the barely nonexistent weight of the carrier as the kitten gave a pitiful crackling attempt at a meow then ducked back under his blanket before the Dwarf closed the lid and led you back to the desk where he gripped his pen to fill out all the information before asking, “Did you have a name for him already, you can always fill it in later.”

His eyes met yours noticing your smirk remembering the heart shaped white patch around his nose against his mostly black fur, “Kurdûn”

A smirk of his own slid on his face as he added the rune to the line and passed you the paper, “Fitting name. I do hope he sprouts for you and your Hobbit ways.”

You nodded readying to turn as you said, “I’ll keep you posted if you like.”

He nodded and wished you well watching as you eagerly bounced back home gaining curious glances until the Dwarves noticed the package you were holding, bringing their own smiles out brighter at the creature and its newfound loving home.

.

Back home finally you were stretched out along your stomach with feet crossed swinging in the air above you with the carrier open and on its side as you patiently waited for the kitten to exit its hiding place. With food and water to coax him your fingers poked under the blanket gently tapping the creature stroking the soft fur on what you assumed to be a foot as you softly repeated his name in a calm tone. Barely an hour in a small heart surrounded nose poked out with two green eyes that followed to sit and blink at you before inch by inch creeping out to try at the food.

Nibble by nibble the food was eaten as you softly spoke to little Kurdûn, gaining his confidence and trust before your hand was accepted for gentle and brief pets. But with the chime of your clock your chin was claimed as a hiding spot until the noise hushed and he crept out again leading to you giving him the tour. Granting him some exploring time as you had dinner yourself and found your way off to bed with your new friend curling up on your pillow against your forehead.

…

Day by day your smile deepened and lingered urging the brothers on to learning what had brought them on. Passing through the break room after finishing your lunch you paused as a tall Dam curiously approached asking, “I have to ask, what has you so happy lately, some new âzyungâl?”

You smirked back, shaking your head you simply replied, “Kurdûn”

She smirked, “So it’s a secret admirer then?” as her friend asked in a love-struck tone, “Or unrequited?”

You simply smiled and said, “I have to get back.” Moving around them adding your lunchbox back to your cubby as the brothers that were listening in rose and went to report to their Uncle.

Glaring and scowling more than usual the Prince moved as smoothly through his normal habits trying not to focus on you without luck until once again his eyes had landed on you through your second sharing of stops in the pet shop. Eyeing your back his head turned away as an employee approached you asking in Hobbittish,  _“Did you need help with translations?”_

You shook your head responding in Khuzdul, “I’m shopping for my Kurdûn.” Your finger pointed at the purple cans marked beef with grave, “I think he wants that one.” Smiling larger at him he nodded his head and turned away as you grabbed the beef and smiled at Thorin in passing and stopped causing his eyes to watch your dress to sway adorably around you when you turned.

“What sort of cat are you shopping for?”

You smiled taking a step closer as a Dam reached for something behind you, “Not certain of the breed. Shorthair, black and white. Yours?”

He swallowed dryly, “Black, poofy with big grey spot sort of looks like she’s wearing a coat. Big breed, got her from the shelter.”

Your smile grew, “Mine too.” You giggled nervously adding, “Not the coat part but the shelter. Though mine’s a runt so I got him as last in line but he’s perfect.”

Thorin’s mouth quirked up into a smile imagining you with the tiny creature as he walked with you to the registers as you did the same. Imagining its proud resting stance on his broad sturdy shoulders which honestly you wouldn’t mind being thrown over. Parting at the door the brief happiness your conversation had brought on stung just as deeply as it had when he heard you utter the sacred title.

_What sort of man could it be to have brought you to such bliss? And how could you have such a love for a creature that didn’t belong to you? First it was his and now its yours, could it really be unrequited and your words muddled unable to separate your desires from the truth? Who could possibly not love you in return?_

…

Smiling softly you grabbed your lunchbox and claimed your seat feeling the familiar pair of blue eyes lingering on you from the Prince as you eased the lid open and gasped before closing the lid and rested your chin in your hand covering your mouth with your fingers. Narrowing his eyes Thorin moved forward as his Nephews took their seats across from you and turned as their Uncle stopped between them. Sternly asking, “Is everything alright Miss Pear?”

You looked up at him smiling and nodding as the Brothers eyed the box curiously until Fili asked, “What’s wrong with the box?”

Kili, “Did you forget your lunch?”

Your fingers curled to free your lips to say, “Just didn’t realized something was in it.”

Narrowing his eyes Thorin couldn’t help but ask, “Your âzyungâl sneak something in for you?”

You giggled softly as his fingers reached out to flick the lid open only to see the small kitten asleep on its back on your warm stew thermos stretching its back paws up flexing his toes as the lid swung open driving the three to smile and lean in closer, “He must have snuck in when I packed it.”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle reaching in to gently rub the side of his face drawing another stretch as he asked, “What’s his name?”

“Kurdûn” Their eyes met yours with stunned gazes drawing you to giggle as you tapped your nose, “Because of his nose.” Making them peer in again noticing the tilted heart pattern in his fur making them all smile larger and chuckle as Fili asked, “So you don’t have an âzyungâl then?”

You giggled again, “Who told you that? I just moved here, this is one of the longest conversations I’ve had with anyone since the move.”

Thorin smirked nearly purring out, “Grab your bag I’ll walk you home for lunch.”

You smirked hoping just once your ears wouldn’t redden to a blush as you said, “You don’t have to. It’s not far I can make it there and back in time.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes, “No one leaves without approval from management so either I go with you or he stays in the box all day. Like you said, it’s not far.”

You stood closing the lid carefully and watched as he collected his own before joining you for the short trip. Holding the same easy smirk as his Nephews beamed proudly at his own progress before they went to pass the news on to Dwalin who burst out into laughter at the trouble the kitten had caused.

Climbing the short staircase Thorin waited for you to unlock the door so he could open it for you. Then to follow you to the elevator and off to your door. Smiling at the quality of quarters you had managed before eyeing the spacious apartment as you walked in to shift the sleeping kitten onto his bed at the base of his cat tree you were sure he would grow into one day as Thorin sat at your dining room table. 

Turning you raised the box sitting across from him enjoying the quiet lunch that soon grew warmer as he drew his phone showing a picture of his cat allowing you to flick through the few until you landed on one he forgot he’d taken. The pair of them in matching sweaters his Nephew Ori had knitted with small knitted hats to match with giant yarn tassles that drew loud laughs from you that burst from your unstoppable fit of giggles making his smile grow as he laughed in return stealing a glance at the picture again before offering, “Perhaps we should have a rescue play date sometime.”

Giving you a hopeful glance that grew to a beaming smile as you smirked back with a playful spark in your eyes replying, “Perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some Bofur x Bilbo fluff too, don’t tease me too much on the song, not the best at writing them or poetry but I think it’s adorable for the pair of them.

Deep in the dimly lit offices of the bank a hard object was pressed into the back of the Owner’s Grandson as a hushed Khuzdul order for the keys to the vault was issued from the masked figure behind him. In a glance over the faces in the room going about their business his eyes landed as always onto the same chair they always did searching for a glimpse of you. His usual wave of panic stirred up inside him at the familiar taps of your heels on the polished floor towards him. Another nudge into his back came at your blind path halted at his side while your fingers rifled through the papers in your arms.

With a few sheets in hand you stated, “Miss Tenwright wished to speak to you, Mr Durin, something about her stamps again. And then Mr Tunned said something about the file system again, there’s papers all over his office, keeps complaining about his stapler as well.” You set the papers in his extended palms, “These need your signature and the rest I’ll file.” Continuing your path holding your downward gaze you walked around the table stating cheerfully, “Morning Bofur, see you at 7.”

Turning around to face the stunned Dwarf removing his mask to look up at his Cousin his face nearly paled while his mind reeled as to how you knew him firstly and secondly what exactly you were expecting him for. Thorin glared at him ferociously knowing full well his Cousin knew you were the one he wished to court along with the fact he was already married with four small children at home. Softly Bofur repeated to himself, “7?” In a lightbulb moment his head turned to you as he said, “Bilbo’s Cousin!” You turned with a nod and a smile easing Thorin’s tightened stance, “How’d you know it was me?”

“You’re wearing my soap.”

Bofur felt Thorin tightening once again causing him to turn and explain, “Bilbo asked her to mix him up some soaps for us all, old family recipe apparently.”

He looked at you again as you stated, “Hope you like brisket.”

Your body partially turned as his hand patted Thorin’s back saying, “You know who really loves a good brisket?”

Your eyes shifted to Thorin with a soft giggle drawing a creeping grin onto the embarrassed and still slightly agitated Dwarf’s face, you said, “Sure, plenty to go around.”

Bofur smiled wider, “And I’m sure you’d love to try Thorin’s Mum’s signature black tie mousse cake?”

Your smirk grew as your eyes locked with his, “If you have some to spare I would, but there’s no need to put yourself out.”

Thorin shook his head, “No trouble at all. I’ll, see you at 7 then.”

You nodded and giggled again, glancing between them then stated, “Well, I’ll let you get back to your drill.” Nipping at your lip as you turned again continuing your path to the filing room as the pair watched you walk away through Dwalin’s easing up to Thorin’s side as Fili and Kili stood up from the floor where they were pretending to be tied up.

Grins spread on all their faces that turned to Thorin when Dwalin glanced at his watch saying, “Gran’s recipe takes bout five hours.”

With a nod Thorin turned drawing his pen from his pocket, fanning the papers out on the desk to flip through and sign where necessary. In an easy motion he slid it all into one pile that he passed to Kili as he stated, “I better get home then.”

Dwalin nodded, “We got it here.”

Bofur added, “Oh, it’s at ours, boys got that new animated flick, we’re all going to watch it with them, dinner and dessert too.”

Fili smiled, “Nice and casual, great first date.”

Wiggling his eyebrows at his Uncle who rolled his eyes replying, “She didn’t invite me on her own.”

Bofur rolled his eyes, “No, I did, to a dinner at my home that she’s merely bringing extra food to. Kinda like a small potluck.”

Kili nudged his side, “Hop to it then, Auntie’s tummy is already growling at the dessert I’m certain.”

With a sigh Thorin turned and headed out for the short walk a few blocks to a nearby shop to fetch the ingredients then rushed home to strip out of his upper layers tying his hair back in a high bun and got started on preparing the complicated dessert.

Fully scrubbed and changed into a fresh pair or jeans under a dress shirt Thorin inhaled deeply and carried his covered dessert to his car where he strapped it in carefully and made the short drive over to Bofur’s.

…

“You did what?”

Bilbo’s eyes met his husband’s as he repeated, “I invited-.”

“No, I got that part. DO you have any idea how difficult it will be to even get Jaqi to fit in at the table with the boys bouncing around like they do?”

“Well what was I supposed to do? Thorin was furious assuming I was stepping in on his One! Plus he got this look on his face, same one Pip gets when he wants sweets. You don’t ever see it with that iron constitution of yours.”

“Oh yes, I’m the un-fun one. Still-.”

Bofur, “He’ll tuck in nicely, plus Frodo and Sam love time with Uncle Thorin.”

With a sigh Bilbo said, “Fine, but this time if he starts blubbering at the flic again-.”

Bofur raised a brow, “Now don’t you even go on pretending you didn’t blubber yourself at the old lady leaving her fox in the woods.” Stepping closer to his huffing husband, easing his hands over his crossed arms gently tapping his nose along the sides of Bilbo’s with a creeping grin, “Come now, where’s that smile dear burglar of mine.”

Furrowing his brows in a loosing battle against the dazzlingly blue eyes of the Dwarf gently rocking his hips guiding the Hobbit into a timid slow dance, “This isn’t going to work.”

“Mhmm, course not.” Freeing Bilbo’s hands to lock in his on the path to be kissed on the knuckles.

“I’m very cross with you!” Blushing fiercely Bilbo turned in Bofur’s gentle spinning of him before resting back firmly against his husband’s chest, easing one hand onto his shoulder with the other fixed in Bofur’s as the mustached Dwarf’s lips pressed to his nose.

“Mhmm. I know Love.” Easing his hand more around Bilbo’s back smirking at their foreheads meeting through the dance he was leading as he softly hummed between gentle kisses peppered over the Hobbit’s blush coated cheeks and ears.

Softly cheek to cheek Bofur began to sing the very song he wrote to propose to his loving Hobbit years ago.

_Burglar, oh Burglar_

_What have you done?_

_Stolen my eyes, heart and very breath from my lungs_

_Burglar, oh Burglar_

_Sweet Burglar of mine._

Blushing even darker Bilbo remembered that day, the pair of them in the park on a Durin family gathering, and him being pulled up to dance as his Cousins began to play the instruments they had snuck to the gathering.

_The gold in your curls has burned in my mind_

_Bouncing and swaying with each clip and clop_

_Each sniffle and tear from your pony atop_

_Burglar, oh Burglar_

_Sweet Burglar of mine_

_How have I crossed paths with such a creature divine._

Spinning again Bilbo eagerly dove back to burrow his face in the crook of Bofur’s neck trying to avoid meeting his same sparkling eyes staring so adoringly at him widening Bofur’s smile.

_Drenched and shivering from deluges above_

_Open are my arms_

_With naught not Hope, Love and Warmth to give_

_At your side I’d proudly live._

_Wreathed in sheer gladness at all we can give_

_Burglar, oh Burglar_

_Please my Dear Burglar_

A kiss landed on the tip of his ear gaining a chuckle from Bilbo as he squirmed away freeing him to be spun and brought back once again. Turning back again Bilbo watched Bofur’s same lone set of steps before spinning Bilbo to his chest again and lowering him to sit on his knee when he’d dropped down onto the other.

_Words dripping truth worth the stars trapped in your eyes_

_Swear ne’er you’ll leave this broken heart of mine_

_Alone in the cold so long I have been_

_But not since those stars in your eyes did I see_

_Claim me and shape me however you please_

_Simply don’t leave me down on my knees_

Still blushing brightly Bilbo covered his face as Bofur swayed side to side with his arms holding him tightly through singing softly against his Husband’s ear.

_Mine and yours all through the years_

_Together we’ll fend of all tears and fears_

_Neither Dragon nor sadness again will you see_

_If only my Husband you’ll agree to be_

In the doorway their eyes shifted to the four curly haired boys swaying along before their voices joined in the last chorus as they rushed over joining hands to skip around their Fathers bringing the pair to near tears.

_Dearest Mad Baggins_

_I’m as mad about you as you are bout me_

_Dearest, Burglar, oh Burglar_

_Burglar Divine, Wondrous Burglar of Mine_

With large grins they all shared a tight hug before Bilbo wiped his cheeks and locked eyes with Bofur as he said, “Guess who’s joining us for dinner tonight?”

Merry, “Easy, Auntie Jaqi.”

Sam’s brows furrowed in thought as he glanced between Bilbo and Bofur before asking, “Is she bringing Kurdûn?”

Frodo’s eyes went wide as he hopped up and down, “I hope so!”

Bofur chuckled, “Don’t think so, but Uncle Thorin is joining us as well.”

Pippen, “Is he bringing Caramel?!”

Merry bounced eagerly, “Yes! Both of them, they can play with Sherbert!”

Bilbo raised a finger, “You remember what happened last time Caramel ‘played’ with Sherbert?”

Their head nodded through slightly downcast expressions as Sam replied, “Sherbert lost his tail.”

Bilbo nodded, “Exactly, cats chase lizards and sometimes eat them. So unfortunately they cannot be friends.”

Frodo, “But Kurdûn would never!”

Sam nodded, “And it did grow back!”

With a sigh Bofur replied sparing Bilbo the task, “Just to be certain boys, and to keep Sherbert happy we should keep them separate for now.”

The boys nodded sheepishly before Bilbo said, “We should get you all dressed for dinner.”

Pippen’s arms rose above his head as he called out, “Bear costumes!” Sending a ripple of excited smiles on their faces before they raced off to their room causing Bilbo to roll his eyes as Bofur chuckled against the back of his shoulder.

Bofur’s lips gently pressed to Bilbo’s cheek turning him, enabling him to claim a firm kiss, “Come now Love, at least they’re out of their magician phase. Though I do sort of miss the top hats.”

With a chuckle Bilbo rose to his feet then turned smiling at Bofur when he did the same to say, “You still owe me.”

Bofur’s grin grew as he replied, “I do love to be in your debt Dearest.” Firing a wink at the reddening Hobbit before he turned and walked through the house to help the boys change as Bofur went to check the food they were prepping for the evening.

…

A simple bell at the door brought a group of racing feet towards the door with eager bounces and grins aimed at whomever was behind the door. All four heads tilted back to meet the softened grin of the tall Dwarf at the door, carefully Bofur claimed the dessert holder as the four sets of arms curled around Thorin’s legs pulling him inside. His low chuckles sounded as he hung up his coat by the door and scooped the four up in his arms to peck them each on their heads poking through the fake jaws of the fake fur coated bear costumes then said, “I see you’re enjoying the costumes I bought you. Fitting snuggly?”

They all nodded as Sam added, “Still room to grow.”

Pippen, “I love mine the best!”

Merry, “No, I do!”

Frodo locked eyes with Thorin asking, “You didn’t bring Caramel?”

Thorin shook his head, “Not tonight Little One. Perhaps next time.”

Sam, “It’s alright, Auntie didn’t bring Kurdûn either.”

As Merry and Pippen began squirming in his arms to mock wrestle he chuckled setting them down and watched Merry tackle Pippen starting a rolling path into the living room as Sam and Frodo raced for the couch to bounce up and down on it calling out mock referee calls and commentary widening Thorin’s smile.

Wetting his lips he followed Bofur’s voice as he heard him call out, “Mind the table boys.”

Leaning around the corner he spotted you in jeans, fuzzy socks and a comfy looking sweater with your hair pulled into a high ponytail. Anxiously his hand rose to brush through his low ponytail, making sure it was still held in place before he joined you and Bofur near the table looking a bit cramped for all 8 of you in the small dining room. In an upward glance your smile grew spotting the tall Dwarf walking into the kitchen to help Bilbo carry out the food to the table. His smile returned locking eyes with Bilbo to say, “I know it’s a bit sudden, but thank you for allowing me along.”

Bilbo smiled up at him waving his hand, “Ah, no thanks needed. You’re family, always welcome.” The Hobbit’s eyes shifted to his Cousin’s through the doorway stirring a grin on his face at your smile realizing you were pleased to spend time with Thorin outside of work.

Bilbo drew in a breath calling out, “Boys, time to eat.”

Another wave of racing feet came to a stop at the table with Bofur and Bilbo guiding each of you into your seats with the pair of them together across from you with the boys split into pairs across from each other smiling after your helping them into their tall chairs. Your seats however were on the shared built in cushioned bench along the wall barely big enough for you both to sit comfortably requiring Thorin to rest his arm behind your back freeing you to be able to eat without knocking elbows with him. Through the meal as Bofur and Bilbo struggled to control the conversation as the boys kept sending it off into a winding set of nonsense between their not so subtle scheming glances over at you and Thorin trying to one handedly work your way through the meal trying not to blush at the pair of pounding heart beats you could both feel through your enforced snuggling.

With plates cleared and dishes added to the sink you and Thorin were pulled into the living room where Merry and Pippen tackled Thorin into his usual corner spot earning a chuckling ‘oomph’ before Frodo and Sam tugged your legs, soon joined by Merry and Pippen causing you to fall into Thorin’s lap stirring a startled expression onto your face. Entering the room Bofur and Bilbo eyed the boys settling around you both as Bofur put on the film and Bilbo joined you both on the opposite corner of the sectional, soon to be joined by Bofur trying his hardest not to laugh out loud at Thorin’s growing grin at being able to settle you between his legs and arms under the pile of boys smiling at the opening scene of their movie.

As the credits rolled you shifted your legs at Pippens request to pass you by, a soft whisper in your ear caused your head to turn allowing a set of hands to push your head straight into Thorin’s. On your left Bifur and Bilbo rose to their feet calling out, “Boys” after watching both your noses and lips crash into each others before you pulled back gripping your noses with muffled groans at the warm trails of blood leaving them. With wide eyes the boys all looked you over then scattered pointing randomly saying, “He did it!”

Rolling his eyes Bilbo crossed to you resting his hands on your arms helping you to your feet to sit in their corner as he placed his handkerchief from his pocket under your nose saying, “Just lay back now, shouldn’t take long, just a little knock.”

While behind you Bofur did the same for his Cousin who, like you was partially shaking from the laughter you were trying to hold in. Slowly it bubbled out as the Husbands shared a chuckle and rubbed their faces as Bofur said, “I’ll grab the boys.”

Bilbo glanced between you two again and stood, “I’ll help.”

Through the walls you heard the muffled apologies and struggle to get them out of their hiding places long enough to stop your nosebleeds allowing you to sit up. Timidly you shared a glance at each other only to giggle at the encounter before going to join the father’s in wrangling the boys, who calmed at your snuggling hugs and pecks on the foreheads before you hugged the loving couple and stepped out.

.

In the dark evening you shared another chuckling glance before Thorin asked, “Need a ride?”

“Um, that’d be nice, thank you.” Your eyes scanned over the red spot growing over the top of his nose.

His smile grew as he led you over to his car, helping you in as he eyed the similar spot on yours. After his walk around the car he climbed in and started the short drive to your apartment building and parking in your bare spot on the street outside. In a glance out the window assuring the street was clear you exited the car after your soft thanks. 

Wetting his lips he watched you walk around the hood of the car and hop up onto the sidewalk reaching his door as he quickly exited keeping his hand on the door between you. Inhaling sharply he readied to say something only to remain silent at your walking over to him, rising onto your toes and closing the distance to steal another kiss as your hand slowly eased around the back of his neck through his lean into your kiss. With a dry swallow his eyes met yours when you pulled apart in a step backwards as you giggled softly, “Good night Mr Durin. I enjoyed the cake immensely.”

His smile crept wider after he released his lip from between his teeth, “I could make it for you again sometime, if you like.”

Your smile grew as you giggled again at his timid pleading eyes, “I’d like that.” In another step back you said, “You should get some ice on that. See you in the morning.”

He nodded watching you bounce up the stairs as he softly replied in a near dazed whisper, “See you.” A few moments later he climbed back in his car and drove back home where he followed your suggestion, icing his nose and snuggling with his poofy coated cat Caramel who curled up on his chest listening as he dreamily recounted the evening to her.

.

Your door closed and locked breaking your squeak off to those passing by from their own late night out. The soft brushing against your ankle drew a giggle from you, lowering down you collected Kurdûn in your arms, carrying him to the freezer where you grabbed your ice pack and went to your bed giggling through your sharing of the boys little prank. Not long after you set the ice pack aside and curled up with your kitten under your covers, leaving your shoes beside your bed as you drifted off to sleep.

..

Sluggishly Thorin’s eyes parted as a furry face nuzzled against his chin with a soft ‘mew’ warning him to her looming yowling should he try to sleep in and not feed her promptly. A smirk eased onto his lips at the dull throb coming from his clearly bruised nose reminding him of last night. Slowly he rose feeling the ache spread through his head then settle at his head adjusting to the change in position on his path to the kitchen. Once inside he collected a small can and filled the empty bowl beside the larger kibble filled bowl Caramel promptly lapped the gravy from as he turned to put the rest of the unused portion in the can into his fridge. Turning back again he paused at his Cousin’s stunned expression as his toast clattered from his fingers onto his plate while saying, “Mahal Thorin, what happened to your face?!”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk, “I, um, the boys sort of played a prank on me.”

His brows rose and he walked around the counter reaching out to shift his Cousin’s chin allowing him to examining his bruised and swollen nose. “What’s they do, get you with a bat?”

“Um, no. Well.”

“Out with it!”

With a sigh he continued, “We were watching the movie, which the boys managed to knock Jaqi into my lap for.”

“And?”

“We, sort of kissed.”

His brows rose through an excited smile as he asked, “And?! Details Thorin! Is she the one that hit you?!”

“Not technically.”

“What then?!”

“The boys as the credits rolled got her to look my way and two of them gave her a shove and we knocked noses through the kiss, had to lay out a bit till they stopped bleeding.”

Excitedly he smiled larger, “So not a punch but a head butt, clearly you’re engaged!”

“No, Dwalin. It wasn’t intentional.”

“Yes it was, just not your intention.”

“Don’t you say a word!” Looking down Dwalin pulled his phone from his pocket and chuckled, peering over his shoulder Thorin groaned spotting the message recapping the night from Bofur along with a short video he’d happened to snap of your kiss in hopes of snagging a cute screenshot for the family albums.

Dwalin chuckled as more messages from relatives popped up, “Looks like I won’t have to. It’s settled now there Thorin.” Watching as Thorin collected his breakfast he finished before quickly showering and changing before the drive to work.

On the path inside his eyes scanned around as always searching for you only to gain more than a few curious inspections of his bruised face between knowing smiles from his relatives all giving head nods your direction towards the printer you were currently waiting on. With papers in hand you turned catching the eye of Thorin on his path to his office as his grinning Nephews entered the room saying, “Morning Auntie.”

Your brows rose as you parroted back, “Auntie?”

.

A soft knock on the oak and glass enclosed office drew a firm, “It’s open” from Thorin inside. His eyes rose at the familiar tapping of your shoes entering his office spreading his smile as he lowly purred out, “Miss Pear.”

Your eyes scanned over his bruise as you walked to his desk passing him the stacks of papers you’d needed his signature for. “Need your signature for these. Looks like you need some cream for that.”

He chuckled accepting the papers setting them on his desk and saying, “Have to wear it proudly to respect the blow. I see yours mended easily.”

With a giggle you replied, “Makeup helps.” Making him chuckle again. “So apparently I’ve heard had I thrown a punch we’d be more than just engaged.”

Nipping at his lip he replied with a blush, “Heard about that did you?”

You nodded, “We’ve been invited back for supper on Friday, with our cats. If you bring the cake I’ll bring the helmets.”

Through a laugh he watched you turn towards the door, “Perhaps I should bring my boxing gloves as well just in case.”

Your smile grew as you giggled again giving him one last glance with your hand on his door knob, “Who knows, this time Saturday the boys might see us wed.” Another set of laughs came from Thorin as you exited with another giggle of your own through the sea of gossiping Dwarves all nodding their heads respectfully to you before spying on Thorin and his longing glance at you watching your path back to your desk.

 


End file.
